One day, One love
by lullabydoll456
Summary: What would you do if you had no choice but to fall in love and break your heart? What would do when you learned destiny does not want you together. Meet Raven and Alexander who are fighting for their love and will do anything to keep it. Please do not plagiarize. )
1. That day, that one day

Hello, hi, bonjour. Whats up? Well here goes my story...

I was walking back from the shop near my school, it sells Takis and I love Takis. They are like really spicy and really lemony too so I love them, they have lots of flavor. So I was walking with a Taki packet in my hand, munching away when I noticed moving trucks all over Benson hill, I was intrigued so I walked up the hill to check what it was. Someone was finally moving in to the Mansion, that I had sneaked into one too many times. I walked over and opened the gate, well its not it says PRIVATE PROPERTY KEEP AWAY! I went and knocked on the door, when no one answered I pushed it open and walked in. WOW! This was straight out a fairytale book. The house was little like a palace, The doorknobs were all golden or made out of gold or whatever and the furniture was all pretty and expensive, I am not really good at describing stuff, anyway if you really want to know go read Cinderella or something. I was too busy gawking to notice the voices coming to the living room, so when I snapped out it I had to hurry into one of the doors, I had no time to get back outside.

So here I was stuck in some room or closet listening to people's conversations. All I wanted was to get out of here and go home, so I can start on my homework. HA! That's a joke, I would rather eavesdrop then do homework, actually I would do anything than do homework. So, like any other nosy person I put my head to the door and listened, I only got bits of it and those bits were really confusing. Something like: "Are you sure you want to do this Alexander, because we can go back you know?" or "Why don't you reason with yourself we will come check on you next month to see." and "Go it was my decision to come here and I don't want to go, so you guys can leave I want to live here with Jameson, away from my misery."

When I was pretty sure that everybody had gone, I slowly crept out, and to my dismay saw a guy standing outside looking really confused. My eyes widened in horror, if my parents figured this out that means no more computer which is like hell for me. I ran, leaving my Taki bag, not looking back until I reached my house. I just stood there holding my knees and panting. Gosh, seriously? What the hell? I am so never running again, now wonder I hate Gym class. I went inside my house, then slung air from my shoulders. I gulped. This cannot be happening to me. I had left my backpack there as well. Oh hell, this is how you punish me god by making me forget my HW in some stranger's house? Well I went upstairs, stripping my clothes off, and putting them in the dirty clothes and running into the shower. After a long hot, water bath I finally had a plan. I would go during the night and get it back, and they wont even notice I was there because well they would be sleeping. So night finally came, my beautiful night. So gorgeous and with stars twinkling here and there. Black clouds engulfing the sky, so very beautiful. I put on camouflage clothing, which wasn't hard to find since my closet pretty much consisted of it. I slowly crept out my window, climbed down the tree and ran into the night, retracing my path until I had reached the house. I gulped and slowly opened the gate and checked if any window was unlocked. Luckily it was, I climbed through it stopped listened if anybody was there and looked around and then slowly looked around for my backpack. I only entered the veranda and the living room, so I searched and searched but I couldn't find it. "Shit" I cussed under my breath in some stranger's house.

"Looking for this." I spun around nearly tripping myself in the process. In front of me stood a a really handsome teenager. He had really dark black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I could not look away, I gulped and pulled my gaze away to his hands. There hanging his fingers was my backpack. I slowly took it and before my legs could my brain could send a message to my legs to run.

"You can stay you know." he said in his silky voice which sent a shiver through my body as he said each word. He pulled out the Taki packet I had earlier and took one out and started eating it.

"You now owe me a dollar." I said looking around for places I could escape through.

"Well, I guess we are fair since you broke into my house and I stole your chips, which I must say taste horrible." I sneered at him.

"I am so sorry I did not know that anybody was living here, honest mistake." he raised his eyebrows.

"So you were just blind to the moving vans outside." I clenched my teeth.

"Okay so I took a peek inside, put me in jail." I challenged him. He moved closer and took my chin in his hands, making me look straight into his eyes, which was a big mistake. I melted as those chocolate brown eyes pierced me. I stuttered.

"I g-gotta go."


	2. what will and never happen

**Hello again, well I read my story after like a long time and I was like wow I haven't updated in a while so I am going to write a new chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire kisses.**

I walked back home, talking small steps and breathing slowly as well because I was pretty sure I was going to hyperventilate. I tried to reason with myself he doesn't know my name he cant call the police if he doesn't know my name but if he describes my appearance it wont take a detective to figure who the person was. So I just convinced myself that that dude was actually a pretty good guy and that he wont like tell on me if I made a simple small mistake. By the time I had reached my house I was convinced by my excuse. Still I could like tell my mom that someone had moved in and when she makes her usual goodie basket I could poison the food items and then he wouldn't be able to tell on me but then I would get caught, maybe I would like just go there and somehow give a raven like apology. Whatever I thought as I climbed through my window. I closed it, took my shoes off and crept into bed.

The next morning my mom was literally screaming in my ear.

"Get up Raven, you are going to be late and you are not going to skip school again!"

I got up rubbed my eyes and looked around my room groggily, last night's events turned up in my head all of a sudden and then I was truly awake. I hurriedly brushed my teeth put on some clothes, kind of paid attention to my makeup and ran down the stairs. There it sat! The goodie basket.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I take this up to our new neighbors?" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back. She looked up in surprise, I could understand. See a few years earlier a few neighbors had moved in not all at once but at in a period of time. My mom kept on persisting that I give the baskets to them but I would either ask for money or eat half the goodies on the way and the neighbors would be disgusted by our family, it wasn't like I did that on purpose I was just way too lazy!

"Um, okay just don't eat any anything on the way I want them to actually stay for sometime." Then a twinkle appeared in her eye and she started gushing about maybe there was someone there that I wanted to see and that I was pulling this nice stunt only because I wanted to see him. Doesn't anybody have faith in me? Well I guess part of what she was babbling was true. I just ignored her grabbed the basket, a toast and started walking to Benson Hill.

I hesitated for a moment and then finally rang the doorbell, well actually I tapped the door with the brass bat knocker. I was starting to like this family. I stood there for what about a second when the door opened and a old guy stood there. I backed away kind of creeped out, he wasn't what you would call a usual grandpa. He had wrinkles all over his face. His back was hunched he was wearing a waiter-like outfit. His eyebrows were knit together and he had a mean expression.

"Yes?" he questioned me.

"Oh yeah um well we heard that you were new here so here is like a welcome basket to this neighborhood." I said handing it over, he did not take it, instead he looked at me and beckoned me in. Okay whatever I walked in.

"Wait here, Master Alexander will be down in a few seconds." I nodded and started to look around. The house mainly had paintings and really beautiful ones. There was this painting which I found was really beautiful. There was a river and on the banks was goat and goat-herders and the sky, the sky was so beautiful it was like a morning sky and I was truly mesmerized by it. I just stood there staring at the painting until a someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced up, then my eyes went wide I smiled weakly. He just raised his eyebrows.

"I am pretty sure you just did not come here to gawk at me?"

I nodded and handed him the basket.

"Here it is to welcome you to the neighborhood, my mom thought it would be nice. But I would also like to say that I am-"there I took a big breath I wasn't good with apology's I hardly did them because I was hardly sorry for anything, but if I wanted to keep any of the things that I enjoyed I had to bring myself to say sorry. And wasn't there that quote "if you say sorry you become a much better person or something" anyway I continues."very s-sorry about what happened that day I did not realize that you would mind and that will not happen again." See I did not say never so when he leaves I can sneak back in. I smiled again. I just raised his eyebrows again and looked at me in a a amusing sort of way. I took a step back disgusted what if this dude was a petifile I mean he did not look old but he could have had plastic surgery or maybe he just ages slowly. He gave me his hand.

"Thank you." I shook it and then let it go.

"Well that id done I have to go to school and I would not like to be late so um bu-bye." He caught my hand and smiled slightly.

"Wait we can go together, just give me a minute I will be ready." and before I could respond he was gone. I just shook my head, he should like really join track or something." I kept looking at the paintings until he returned.

"ready to go?" I nodded he was wearing a black tight fit shirt and I was pretty sure he worked out. He had some casual jeans on and a leather jacket with some sunglasses. I looked kind of dressed up in front of him. I was wearing a black tank top with a red glittery vest and really tight ripped white with black underneath skinny jeans and normal converse. I checked me out and then walked to the door.

"Bye Jameson." he called and walked behind me. He opened his garage and my eyes pretty much jumped out their sockets. He had a freaking Ferrari, this guy was freaking rich. What the hell? I just kept staring.

"Are you going to get in or what?" I just nodded dumbly and opened the passenger door.

"So I was hoping since you were so acquainted with this school that maybe you could like give me a tour of the school." he stated it like I would suddenly fall for his spell. I hadn't replied until we reached school and even then I was looking for some excuse. As we pulled in, every person's head pulled up from whatever they were doing to see who the new kid with the expensive car was. I quickly got out and started walking away.

"hey what about the tour I asked nicely did I not?" he snapped I turned around and glared at him.

"Look around you there are a bunch of girls who would rather do that I dont feel like doing it and I do not want to do it so I said my apology just like leave me alone. Oh look there is a girl right there walking to you hope you have fun!" I said sarcastically and walked off to the school coffe shop, I definitely needed caffeine right about now!


	3. My love, my never ending love for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses.**

**On with the story...**

I got through the rest of the day without noticing Alexander, I thought that at least maybe he would be in one of my classes. But he wasn't or he just ditched the first day of school, or something happened with Stacie Vancouver (the girl who was walking towards him.) Well whatever!

"So monster girl, there is a ball coming and you gotta be my date, wouldn't that make your dreams come true." Trevor said as he came to my locker. I grimaced, ugh why the hell does he have to be in my school. Why God? Do you hate me that much?

"Its more like a death sentence." I said grabbed my books and walked away. He soon caught up with me.

"Aw come on, we all know that the hatred is just a cover up for what you really feel for me?" he replied smirking. UGH!

"Oh really, and what will these 'real feelings be?'" I asked smiling mischievously.

"That you are so in love with me and that we both are what do you call them oh yeah_** soul mates." **_I laughed, I actually found that very funny, if there was a time I ever had feelings that were good to Trevor was probably when I was doing drugs and I should also add that I never did drugs.

"Haha very funny we all know that you are the one who is the desperate one and one thing more those feelings will only come true when hell freezes over." I walked away and then I threw behind my shoulder. "Twice!" I laughed and opened the gates to get out of school. The fresh air hit me with full force and I staggered back for a second, and then I started to continue walking home. As I was about to exit the school, a black Ferrari pulled over and the window rolled down.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked. "Look I am sorry that I snapped at you earlier, I did not have breakfast and I was in a really crappy mood." he gave me a chocolate eye smile That is when I fell for him exactly. Even though he probably was like the only other goth in this town I fell for his smile because the smile showed so much more of him. As I looked into his eyes I saw that his past was filled with most unhappiness and I did not like that. I vowed from that day that I would bring happiness into his life.

"It is alright, I guess part of it was my fault, I could give you the tour tomorrow or right now if you want." I smiled, a true genuine smile and I hadn't had one of those for a long, long time. He looked up happiness clearly brightening up his face and he nodded.

"You can leave you books here." I nodded.

"Okay so this the library,well the sign above says that and over there is the band room, if you take Band as an elective then you use that room." I said pointing north.

"Okay, but how come you haven't asked me yet about why I wasn't in school you seem like a girl who needs to know everything and curiosity should be getting the best of you.

I looked up questioningly.

"I was here all along you just did not notice me." What? What is that supposed to mean? Notice I would have noticed him.

"What does-"

"For m to know and you to never find out." he smiled a secretive smile and pulled me as he walked asking what this classroom, what we did in the cafeteria. It seemed like he had never been to a school. When I asked him that he answered that he had been home-schooled his whole life. That explains it.

After I gave him a tour of the whole school, I was thirst and tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Then I remembered that my mom would be wondering where we were so I called her up. She was mad at me. I told her that the new neighbor seemed nice and that he went to my school and that we were hanging out. She seemed suspicious, and I told her that he was just 17 at least he looked 17 but I kept that part to myself. Then still not convinced reminded me what would happen if I fooled around and that I had a curfew. Then she hung up, finally!

"Well, now you wont get lost and I have to get going, my mom is seriously getting pissed off so bye."

"Don't you have a curfew or something, cant you stay a little while longer?" he looked like he really wanted me to stay so I agreed, what the heck. Its not like something is going to happen to me. And I have a really loud scream, so I would be okay.

He brought me back to his house.

"So where were you living before you came here?"

"I was in Romania, ad well I sick of it so I just came here, this house used to belong to my grandmother but when she passed away I was the heir of it."

"Not your parents?"

"Not my parents. Me."

I nodded and wondered how a seventeen year old could be the heir of anything so grand.

"I am sorry." I said and because I felt silly I flipped my hair, so that my one side of my neck was bare.

Something happened with his eyes at that moment and I tensed. Probably some contact thing I reassured myself. When I looked back up his eyes seemed to be back to normal. Phew see it was just a trick of the eye.

"Would you look at the time, well I have to go. I will see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"you can see me whenever you like." he kissed my hand , smiled and escorted me t the door. I felt like I was living in a draculaish fairy tale! 3


	4. the moment that would change everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses.**

I laid in bed the whole night, thinking only of Alexander. The way his lips touched my skin and sent tingles up my body and the way he looks into your eyes and sees your soul and the way he shirt clings to his skin and the way he puts his hair so that it looks like he has bangs and he looks so hot and am I falling for him? I guess I am I never wanted to like anybody so I just kept to myself I was scared to let someone hold my heart scared that they might crush it and I would be a soulless, heartless girl. I may now let myself fall in love, fall in love with that that one, my one. But what if I get myself crushed, maybe I should take a risk, take a major risk. Give myself to him,what if he already has a girlfriend then what would I do. Well I will say yes if he asks but till then, I will leave it to destiny, hoping that she was on my side. With that in my head I fell asleep.

Alexander's POV

That girl from school, she seemed different maybe moving here was a good idea, I have trying to convince myself that ever since I stepped on the plane and I haven't been doing a good job. She seemed sweet, and different. I liked different, I wanted different, I was different. But as I though about her Luna came in my mind, laughing, tousling my hair, making me laugh. I though that we were going to be best friends forever but then one day she had shown up at the graveyard dressed in a lace black dress with my whole family saying that we were going to have a convent ceremony. But I did not want that, I did not want to be bonded to anyone, I wanted to be free so I just ran and I did not look back. That night when I moved here was when I first met her, beautiful- in the short time I had known her I had forgotten to ask her name. I was blinded my her beauty, her black hair, brown eyes. Those sharp cheekbones and the musical way she laughed. The way she scowled at me when I got her mad. I felt that she shared part of my soul, if I even had one. What if she truly found out what I was? What would she do then? Would she run? Would she stay? I was dieing to find out and if I did not I would lose her and I would lose myself. Because I knew she had it and if she had it, I wouldn't fade away. I would live and I would be able to go away far away from here, possibly with her. I just have to keep my act on longer, see if she falls in love with me and when she does I would not only have her love but I would have the secret. The secret to stop myself from fading away. I looked down at my hand when my grandmother's ring was, the ring that she gave me as she died. The ring that allowed me to go out in the sun. But I just needed one more thing, that necklace. That necklace that consisted of the way to break my horrible curse. The curse where I would truly die if I did not find it. The curse which destiny had tied me to, because I did what she asked me not to do. A simple mistake, a mistake that I will never be sorry for. But that necklace-, I desperately needed that necklace. And I would do anything to get it. Because if I did, the curse would be broken and I would be free!

Jagger's POV

I would find him, I would find him, drive a stake through his heart and then we would be avenged. He took the love of my of sister. My best friend, how was he even that ugly ugly word. Ramona had finally done some good and she got what she wanted. To be immortal. And she was, just until I killed her. But she made sure that he had that curse, and made the necklace and gave it to me to hide. The necklace would never find him, even over my dead body which no one will find, because I will never die. I will never let anyone kill me. But if I do die, I will make sure to pull Alexander to hell with me. Because we both deserved it and I knew where he was, it would just be a little while before I find him and kill him, or maybe I would just let the curse do that. I wouldn't mind seeing him torture. But that girl, whoever she was could be very handy to me She seems to follow the line of people who fell in love with that pathetic excuse for a vampire. She would be mine, she will be mine. That is another vow I am making. But lets just see where time and destiny takes us. Because I can already tell that revenge is going to be sweet!


	5. What once was mine, was never yours

**Okay back to the story, I find I am writing this story for my own enjoyment and I get all excited and I am like what is going to happen. I am keeping myself in suspense. **

"**Different people tell you different things, but its you's gotta chose the right one." **

**-Anonymous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**The last chapter was kind of on impulse, so it may and may not tie into the story. Mostly may not. Just letting you guys know. I may not delete it, but you guys don't have to read it. :) Well here is the story. Oh yeah and the story is mostly going to be Raven's POV but it may be different people, or third POV.**

**Raven POV**

The day seemed to go on forever. Alexander kept coming into her mind, and in one or two classes she found him staring at her. She just blushed and looked away. At the end of the day, everyone knew about the new kid, weirdly some girls even found him hot. Not that he isn't or something, its just that this is like a boot camp. People dress the same, act the same and if you don't then you are kicked off. And well I am different. For one I am not preppy, I don't like to be preppy, I HATE THE COLOR PINK. And I kill whoever messes with me! So when people started treating Alexander with so much attention, I guess a bit of me got jealous but whatever. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, I fled the classroom to dump all my books in my locker, well at least the books that I did not need. Alexander was walking towards me , I smiled. But before he reached me Stacie Vancouver stopped him. She was in her cheer leading outfit, and she kept flinging her hair behind her. She liked Alexander, even a blind person could tell. Seriously, as I got nearer I heard her, all she ever did was giggle and fling her hair. I did not get what they were talking about but as I approached Alexander called to me.

"Oh, I am so sorry Stacie, well its just that I am going out with Raven that night. I am so sorry." she glared at me, smiled at Alexander and just walked away.

"Uh when am I going out with you, and since when do you know my name?" he smirked.

"You seem to be popular around here."

"Yeah that's it." I said. We were looking ahead as we talked, so when I turned around I found myself in a very awkward position. He and I were very close like a sandwich and he started fingering my shirt. My girl instincts took over and I backed away. I blushed

"well I will see you tomorrow. Bye." and before he could reply, I was gone. I soon caught up with Becky. She was my best-est friend in the whole wide world. She was also my only friend. See somehow people did not appreciate southern accents, and farm girls. She was totally awesome, and it was their loss that they did not have a great friend like her.

"So what is up with you and the new hot guy?"

"the same as with you and Matt?"

"You guys are dating?" she asked me confused.

"Wha-" I finally got it and started jumping up and down.

"He asked you out. Oh my goth Becky, that is totally out of this world."

She smiled and nodded. We just kept walking, not talking just savoring the moment. I wonder what I would do if Alexander asked me out? Would I freak out? Probably.

I reached home, dropped my backpack at the door and went to get a snack.

"hey Raven honey, you know the new neighbors, well I learned that the poor boy is living all by himself with just his butler, so I invited him for dinner. His name is like Avian? No. Anthony? No."

"You mean Alexander."

"yes." I suddenly had a gut wrenching feeling. It seemed like Alexander had a major role in my life and he just arrived two days ago. What the-

"Today?" I asked.

"No tomorrow, and I also heard that his parents will be back, so you both can get acquainted, unless you already are?" she raised an eyebrow. I just grabbed an apple, rolled my eyes and walked to my room. This is going to be one long weekend. Well Shit!

I arrived at the mall, the next day. My mom said that I had to look nice and I could not wear black. Well I made a fuss about that. But we finally agreed on a deal, I would not wear any black but I would get $10 so it was a pretty easy way to get some cash. And she only said that I could not wear any black, not that I could not wear any black makeup. So I kind of have a win- win deal. My mom picked out a flowery blue dress. It had little straps since it was summer and some black roman sandals. Well I bought them with the $10 and I am still wearing them.

So when night came, I was ready. My mom was disappointed I me, my dad was on the couch reading the newspaper pushing Billy boy out of the way for his feet. Billy Boy was grumbling. Everything was normal at the Madison household. The bell rang, my mom scolded my dad to get up and welcome our guests, she told Billy boy to stop fumbling with his tie and just looked at me. I smiled at her.

"You want to open the door or should I?"

Alexander's parents were like so young, when did they get married at the age of 13? Anyway his mother's name was Melisa and his father's name was Avian. The whole family consisted of black hair and brown eyes. Melisa was wearing a floor-length dress and Avian was wearing a suit and so was Alexander. And well what can I say Alexander looked simply ravishing!

**Haahahah get that ravishing since he was the vampire and all well whatever if you dont get it. Anyway make my day click a button write a few words and ear yourself a cupcake.! SO GO REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


End file.
